


Love Song

by LadyQuestfire



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyQuestfire/pseuds/LadyQuestfire
Summary: It’s the end... bittersweet. A modern AU moment...inspired by Adele’s rendition of The Cure’s “Lovesong.”





	Love Song

However far away... I will always love you   
Whatever words I say, I will always love you...

She’s standing with her back to him, and while she is perfectly still, her thin, ivory fingers, clutched to the windowsill with such tension that he fears the same tension in the face that will turn and greet him. But he must do this. Every man thinks he is brave. Try breaking the heart of the woman whose love gave you your very breath? Try knowing that no other woman’s arms will ever feel like home and assured peace like it does with her. 

“Sansa...”

It’s a whisper...so soft he’s unsure he said it. She hasn’t turned, but her auburn hair hangs lower, like her head, and there’s a sound so like the cracking of glass. It’s her sob, he realizes and though she is less than three feet from him, she might as well be 50 feet from him, for every step towards her feels like quicksand and he must use all of his energy to pull his foot up and over the next.

He makes it to her. Wafts of lilac and almond from a glass of amaretto she must have been drinking embrace him, like his arms around her thin waist. He wants to smile at memories of holding her like this... at one memory specifically when she took his hands wrapped around her, placing them on the smoothness of her stomach as the early morning sun invaded their space, and she whispered, “one day...” And jut like that, as he outstretched his fingers over the warmth of her, he could see her stomach round and feel the movement of small feet under the pads of his fingers. She could always do that... her magic was to conjure a future for them, make it real in that moment... even if he knew it could, would never be.

“I can’t,” he hears her say. And this time the sound of a cracked glass sob he hears is his own.


End file.
